On Fire
by kashariak
Summary: It is not much of a surprise for anyone when an act like Magic illusion goes wrong on Bgt. But what would happen when one act goes horribly wrong and one among the favourite duo of britain is involved in it leaving the other in utter shock and helplessness Ant and Dec / Britain's Got Talent


Third POV

Ant and Dec were standing in the wings laughing their wits out not only because the dancers on stage struggled to hold it together but also in the opposite wing of the stage, Stephen Mulhern is giving his best for their sistershow to be funny and lets be honest, utterly ridiculous. Dec couldnt stop thinking about his good luck. He and his best mate had gone through a lot to reach there and he enjoyed every bit of it. Even if some moments like their pop career was very much embarrassing as he looked back now, they had a great fun as he knew they were real stars at that time with lot of fans and their songs atleast reaching the top 20s everytime. They had worked so hard and had put their everything for the shows they do. And now they are at the top of their career and even personal dilemmas can't stop them from being the most loved and sought out presenters of UK. He laughed thinking how much he used the words we,us,they and them in his thoughts. Ant was always a part of his career and mostly his life. They always joked that if their sexual inclination were not for the opposite sex, they would have got married long ago.

He was out of his muse when he felt a sharp nudge on his arm. Ant was looking at him as if to ask why arent you clapping? Dec realised that he was standing with his arms crossed on his chest in thoughts. He could see from Ant's flushed cheeks that he was laughing his heart out as the act had horribly gone wrong.He loved that about their job. It was not really a job . It was living a moment of utter joy with his best mate. He cant be more grateful.

He was pulled out of all his thoughts when the red buzzers blowed merciless and he and Ant made themselves busy comforting the distressed dancers. The next act was called upon and a man close to their age walked on to the stage. They always liked to be uninformed about the acts as they loved the surprise.The man didnt stop for talk but just said to Ant that he was a magician. He was tall and fit but his colourful shirt and tight mismatching vest gave him a comic appeal. The boys always tensed when magicians walks in as they are likely to be pulled on stage. They never declined the invitation partly because they doesnt want to be rude and they were atmost professionals and also because they knew the producers wont let them get involved in dangerous acts and the crew always took atmost care of everything on and off the stage.

After the short introduction, everyone was holding their breath to see what the man who introduced himself as Leon, could do. Ant and Dec were slightly taken aback by the medics and crew for emergency standing at the opposite side with Stephen, who looks at Leon with appreciation and loath. They knew he was praying his heart out for the act to go well and preserve the dignity of magicians around the world.

A senseless music number blared through the speakers and Leon was accompanied by two female assistants. He started his act by trying to make a Dove disappear only for it to fly up the ceiling much to Dec's terror; balancing a plate on a pole only to make it fall down and break and trying to upturn a glass of champagne without spilling it only to end up drenching himself.

The audience and judges where out of their heads, antanddec laughing more to stephen's smug face than to the horrible act. Simon was about to go for his buzzer when Leon looked directly at the left wing of the stage. "Ant oR Dec?" he asked. Everyone appered more than interested in the act now. Ant doesn't had to think more before Dec gave him a sligh push and he was on the stage. Looking at Dec with an "I will get you" stare, Ant bowed at the crowd and stood next to Leon. Dec could only laugh seeing the face of his friend. He turns to their camera with a cheeky grin : "I am not going there.I am far more cute and young to be dying at this age"

Dec's POV

I look at Ant and could not stop laughing seeing his eyes wide with fear. His eyes catch mine for a moment and he rolls it. I dont know why he is so afraid. We always got through such acts. The producers wont let the acts on if they were too dangerous. Even then,I could feel something nagging at the back of my mind. It was the plain fact that none of the tricks that Leon did today was a success. I am aware of the frown forming on my eyebrows as I watch Leon leading a terrified Ant to a box but I cant let the camera see that. So I tried my cheeky way by turning to the camera to ask "He aint afraid of it. Aye?". But as I turn back to face the stage and see Ant being ushered into the box I cant stop the weird fright that creep into my face. Ant catch my eyes and gives me a cheeky grin and a wink clearly knowing what was going through my mind. This is far more nerve recking than I imagined. I should have volunteered instead of pushing Ant. It is far more relaxing to be in your best friend's place than standing here helplessly wondering what would happen to your best mate, especially when you know he is claustrophobic . I look longingly at the box that is now closed, inwardly kicking myself for not going instead of Ant.

Ant's POV

The box was just my size to crouch down, possibly because I am short. The man shorter than me is just at the other side of the stage and I am more than relieved that he pushed me on to the stage instead of volunteering. I had seen his face before being lowered into this chest and I am no way ready to be in his position counting seconds to see him emerge from this wretched box. I am not denying the obvious that I am afraid and uncomfortable, mostly due to the fact that Leon is an utter crap and a bit because I am claustrophobic. I wonder what Decs would be doing now. Possibly cracking some odd jokes at my expense to mask his worry from the cameras. I dont know what I would do without that man. We had been through a lot together and through each ups and downs we held and helped each other. It is not a secret fact that if I had any sort of sexual attraction to a person of my own sex, I definitely would have started a life with my mate. Both of us knew that and each and everyday we are thankful to the stars for bringing us together. I wont be me without you Decs, I would have ended my sad life long ago if you were not involved in it. How many times had he thought about ending his life and bringing peace to the one's he love. Lisa loved him more than anything and he loved her the same, only to fail and hurt her by not giving her a family she deserves. He, at times had thought about ending his life and putting himself out of all the misery ,only to be stopped by one thought - Declan. I can never do that to him. I can never hurt him or throw him half the way to face everything alone. They were always there for eachother.If there is someone who would completely breakdown without me in their life, its Dec both personally and professionally. That was why he ended up abusing medicines to cope up with the pain, but only to bring more chaos to their life. He could have fucked their career up and more than that, their friendship. It was hard to confess everything and dread for the moment when Dec would break up with him. But that didnt happen.When his world was about to turn upside down, Dec held his hand and helped him to check into rehabilitation. During the uncertainty of his return to their shows and TV; Dec stood with him prompting everyone else to not to give up on him; Dec helped him to sort out his priorities after returning to their shows and stood with him when he decided to let Lisa have the peace of her life, even if it had hurt Dec so much to choose between them. I love youto bits man. You are my constant.

I dont know why being in this box made me think of all that.

Third POV

While Ant was in the box with his thoughts, Leon was doing or rather trying to do more tricks, with Dec impatiently standing on the wing with his hands crossed on chest and one arm raised with fingers on his lips to calm his nerves. He was completely unaware of Stephen's distressed monologue for ITV2 viewers or the occassional laughs from the crew and crowd at Leon's stupidity. The only think he cared about now wasthere behind Leon, at the far right end of the stage, inside a box. If only he could switch places now.

He was suddenly distracted by the strong smell of burning wood and saw Leon lighting up something like a wooden arrow. Dec knew it had only been a few seconds since Ant was ushered into the box. But he felt like ages and desperately wanted the judges to buzz Leon off and put him out of his misery.

Simon was having the same thought. He looked at Amanda as if to ask whether he should buzz or not. But David caught his eyes and gave him an assuring node by cringing his eyes as if to indicate wait for a bit. But they all were out of their thoughts when they saw him lighting the stick. Alesha was the first to ask her mind out by enquiring "should we let him continue?" only for Amanda to voice her fears "I think we should end it" .They understood that even the crowd wanted the same as they heard "off!! off!! off!!" from many parts of the gallery. Simon looked at David who nodded as if to say go for it as now everyone was preoccupied by the thought of the fire arrow in Leon's hand. It was those seconds of uncertainity that had cost them the moment that would be engraved into their mind andmemory forever. Before they could voice or buzz their disinterest in the act, the arrow flew from Leon's hand to put the temporary ceiling and the curtains set up for the act on fire. It was just a matter of seconds before half of the temporary ceiling behind Leon caught fire, and the whole construction, poles, racks and curtains, now in fire, fell down behing the centre stage. Leon efficiently jumped forward to avoid it falling on him but to the horror of everyone watching, the whole facade fell upon the stage . The place was in chaos and everyone was in panic with Alesha literally jumping from her seat. But all the screams were cut off as everyone held their breath to watch the last of the poles falling, falling straight, into the burning wooden box situated amidst the fire . No one could utter a word or a scream until a thoroughly heartbroken and terribly frightened scream coming from the left wing of the burning stage tore the silence.

"ANTH!!!!... No!!!!"

TBC


End file.
